Green Lantern and Flash: Faster Friends Part One
Hurley brought a Spanish translation of a Green Lantern and Flash comic book entitled Green Lantern/Flash: Faster Friends Part One (1997) http://www.hyperborea.org/journal/archives/2005/01/20/lost-green-lantern-and-will/ aboard Oceanic Flight 815. Walt later found this comic amidst the wreckage. Polar bear }} See main article: Polar bear The first image of the comic was a rearing Polar bear, found on page 36 of the comic book. The Polar bear in the comic book was attacking Modern Age Green Lantern while he was tracking Golden Age Green Lantern in the Arctic. Walt's father, Michael, threw the comic book into the fire after questioning him as to where he got it. Soon after, Walt was attacked by a polar bear similar to the one featured in the comic book. As a child, Walt had received a gift of a stuffed polar bear from Michael. Keyboard and button pushing }} The next images were on pages 38-39 in the comic book. The upper left hand panel revealed Alien X's hands typing on a keyboard and pushing a button to clicks and beeps determining the fate of the world. Ironically, in the comic, pushing the button didn't save the world, but destroyed it instead. In the following panel, Golden Age Flash and Green Lantern stood before Alien X (whose cranium was exposed black brain matter and resembled billowing black smoke) in what looked like the Computer room of the Swan Station, but was actually the command center/bridge of Alien X's spaceship. The last panel was from page 39 and showed the Modern Age Green Lantern stepping through a circular hatch door spoiling for a fight. Prologue }} The next view of the comic book showed the prologue from page one. Framed by Modern Age Green Lantern and Flash, the point of view was from a patient (Alien X) drifting back into consciousness on an operating table. The doctors were wearing some kind of HAZMAT suits and were concerned about atmosphere containment. Operating theater }} The following image on page 3 showed the patient, Alien X, on the table in an Operating theater surrounded by laboratory equipment, medical gear, and computer monitors. The doctors discussed hiding the patient's cancer from the boss. The Dome and "Castle" }} On the next page Walt looked at what appeared to be a castle or fortress on top of a giant glass dome in the middle of the ocean. Closer inspection of page 34 revealed it to be the comic book artist's depiction of Alien X's spaceship hidden in the Arctic. "The glass dome in the ocean" was really the main dome of the flying saucer reflecting the surrounding frozen wastelands and the "castle or fortress" was the spires housing the spacecraft's command center/bridge. Later, in Season 2, Desmond returned to the Island, telling the survivors that the island was "like a snow globe. There's no way out." Translation The following is the English translation for the comic book pages Walt was reading: *On the page with the Polar bear, (page 36 in the comic) it read: :'Modern Age Green Lantern:' (thought bubbles) "Oh. One of those bearskin rugs... with the bear still in it." :'Modern Age Green Lantern:' "Heh. My... what big teeth you have." :'Modern Age Green Lantern:' (thought bubbles) "Won't Wally look smug when he finds out I wound up as Polar bear food." *The page with dialogue (page 38 in the comic) read: :'Golden Age Flash:' "What are you planning to do? What's the harm in telling us that much? We're only puppets to you anyway." :'Alien X:' "Dying is what I am doing. Because of Gunther and because of you, I am riddled with sickness, But I will share my pain." :'Golden Age Green Lantern:' "We understand how you must feel. What we did half a century ago, it was wrong, and what's been done to you since is beyond forgiveness. But if someone has to pay for that..." *The next page (page 39) read: :'Modern Age Green Lantern:' "Hi. We let ourselves in." *The Prologue page (page 1) read: :'Doctor #1:' (begins unintelligible and unscrambles) "...starting to come out of it." :'Doctor #2:' "BP and heart rate climbing." :'Doctor #1:' "Respiration normal, or, you know, normal for ''him..." :Doctor #2: "Atmosphere reading no containments, we're good." Alien X page (page 3) read: :Doctor #2: "Oh no... not even. The geek's his pet project and now he's gonna croak. No way I'm gonna be the one that brings this news." *The page with the Spaceship in the Arctic (page 34, partially glimpsed dialog) read: :Golden Age Green Lantern: "It's exactly the same. It looks just like it did... fifty years ago." Synopsis Trivia *The animated Justice League cartoon, set in the same universe as the comic, featured episodes called and . These are both Lost episode titles. * Many of the Lost writers and production team are professed fans of the comic book genre and/or former/current comic writers themselves. See also *Outside references to Lost de:Green Lantern & Flash fr:Green Lantern & Flash: Faster Friends No. 1 Category:Items Category:Books Category:Cultural references Category:Recurring Themes